


Grey Wolf

by thorkiship18



Series: Jay and Jen's Infinite Playlist Of Fuckups [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: All Bets Are Off, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Jared Padalecki, BAMF Jensen Ackles, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Secrets, Fist Fights, Guns, Hallucinations, M/M, Possessive Jensen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Chad, Road Trips, Sequel, Top Jensen Ackles, Trilogy, Twink Jared, Weddings, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Picking up immediately after Black Sheep, Jared and Jensen's wedding rehearsal becomes a battlefield. Armed with knowledge of a new sibling  and an all new powerful threat, Jared, Jensen and friends set off on a new journey that will test their physical limits as well as their relationship.The boys are back...for the final round.





	1. About-Fucking-Time

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. God! I'm finally doing it! Yes. I know a lot of you have been waiting a whole year for this, so here it is! The final chapter.

_My name is Jared Padalecki and this is my story...the end of my story._

_I was born into a world where you have to fight for what you want. A dangerous world full of men and women who will kill for power. Men like my father. Gerald Padalecki, the most ruthless Polish Mob boss in California. I watched my mother die as a child by a dirty cop. That was my first experience with death, but it wouldn't be my last._

_I murdered two men who tried to rape and kill my teacher, Ms. Genevieve. I was young, but I knew what they were doing was wrong. I had to kill them. I just had to. I saved her that day, but I also killed a part of her by exposing her to my world._

_At 16, I was kidnapped by a former drug runner of my dad's. Jensen Ackles. He wasn't looking for ransom, just to clear his name. I knew him; we had a somewhat personal relationship before he ran. It never progressed though. Over the course of a few days in his care, we fell in love with each other, and I knew that I couldn't lose him._

_When it was time for Jensen to clear his name and hand me back to Dad, we were ambushed by Jeffrey Dean Morgan, a pedophile with a hard on for me, figuratively and literally. He took me back to his mansion, and brutalized me, but I gained the upper hand. Jensen and my father found me, but Jensen was shot in the chest by JDM. I put a bullet in that fucker's head for that._

_We rushed Jensen to the hospital in time, and he was saved. However, our trials were just beginning. Two years after that, I caught him about to have sex with another guy. I NEARLY killed the both of them, but I left before I could seriously harm either of them. Angry and betrayed, I started dating Jensen's best friend, Stephen Amell._

_As you'd expect, Jensen didn't take too kindly to that._

_He tried to kill Stephen multiple times, but he failed. Jensen fucked me over, so I was gonna pay him back. But then I started to genuinely gain feelings for Stephen, making the situation complicated. After some time, Stephen let me go, noting that Jensen was the one for me. Reunited, Jensen and I had hot, sweaty sex in his apartment._

_The next day wasn't so happy, as I received a call from my father telling me that my older brother Jeff was kidnapped. In reality, he was taken by man whom I had thought I killed. Mark Pellegrino. I was to trade my life for my brother's. Jensen and I were aided by Mark's ex husband, Misha, who was also a one time lover of Jensen's._

_I gave that prick such a hard time because of it. Yet as I stared into the jaws of death, Misha pulled me out, earning my respect. He saved my life that night, and I'm forever grateful. On the way to get Jeff back, Jensen proposed to me, to which I accepted. He's the love of my life, so of course I said yes. We had our ups and downs, but the ups outweighed the bad._

_Once we reached Mark's hideout, all Hell broke loose. Stephen was killed before my very eyes saving me. My heart shattered to pieces. I vowed revenge. I stormed up to Mark's office, freed Jeff and killed Mark. I thought it was over, but it was all a trap._

_We were taken by an old friend of Jensen's turned enemy, Mark Sheppard. British bastard. Years ago, Jensen betrayed him during a bank heist, and left him for dead. He definitely didn't like that in the slightest. Sheppard held us in a large, abandoned warehouse, separated from each other. As he went to torture Jensen, he left Misha and I to be "watched" by a guard who proceeded to rape him._

_I saved him, but by doing so, the guard killed himself will a shrapnel grenade. I shielded Misha from the blast, though several shards of sharp objects lodged themselves in my back. I urged him to take the man's gun and save the others. I could tell that my time was going out fast, but just as I slipped into unconsciousness, Jensen came back for me. He carried me out and to safety._

_A while later, Jensen and I planned our wedding, and I started going to college to become legitimately successful without having to rely on my father's connections. At the wedding rehearsal, Dad told me of a hidden family secret: A secret sister in Texas with no knowledge of the family or it's businesses. But then, as he spoke, we were attacked at the church by men claiming to have been sent by Dean Jeffrey Morgan._

_Not Jeffrey Dean Morgan._

_I didn't understand it then, but I understand it now, and now I'm staring death in the face again._

_My future husband's face._

_I'm tired, broken and beaten. I don't have much strength left, but I'm gonna fucking fight until my last breath. I have no choice._

_Kill or be killed._

****

**A Few Days Ago...**

Jared sits down on one of the benches, worn out from what just happened. His beautiful suit has blood stains on it now, and they're definitely not gonna fucking wash out. He drops the gun in his hand, listening to it clatter to the floor. Today was supposed to be a special day, but instead, some fucker had to ruin it.

The priest who would've married Jared and Jensen off is dead, lying unmoving next to the bastards that tried to end their lives. Misha was shot in the shoulder pretty bad, but Danneel is taking care of him. Ms. Loretta is consoling Gerald. Chad is helping Ty--yeah, he's going back to Ty now instead of Tyler--move some bodies.

Jensen, however, has a man alive. He drops the injured guy at Jared's feet. The teen frowns, staring at one of the men who ruined his wedding rehearsal. How dare he? How dare them? Those motherfuckers. Jared sighs heavily, picking off the dried blood from his hands. He was gonna leave all this behind.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jared asks. It's almost a whisper. The man doesn't answer right away, only sneering. This infuriates Jared beyond belief. He picks up his gun, and expertly shoots off the man's right ear. The gunman squeals in agony "I asked you a fucking question! Who are you!?"

"My name does not matter..." He has an accent. Russian. Ugh. Of course he does. He's not too bad to look at either. A hot guy with a sexy accent. Fuck him. "Just know that there will be more men like me coming for you."

Jared frowns, looking up at Jensen. He looks back at him, equally confused. The boy relaxes his grip on the gun. "Who is Dean Jeffrey Morgan? Is he related to  _Jeffrey Dean_ Morgan?"

The Russian gunman chuckles aloud. The action further confuses Jared, but then something unexpected happens. The man snatches the gun away from Jared, and turns it on himself, grinning. He says Goodbye in Russian, and shoots himself in the head. More blood splatters onto Jared, making him groan in distaste.

The blood won't wash out of this fucking suit. He's gonna have to get a brand new one. Same for Jensen. Jared exhales. He's tired. These people attacked him on a good day. He's grateful that Danny and JJ weren't here. Now more than ever before, Jared wants those kids far away from this life.

They're his kids as much as they are Jensen's and Danneel's. He loves them so fucking much that it physically pains him to see them upset. Thank God they're safe.

"Well," Jensen huffs, pulling out his cigarettes. He takes a seat next to his fiance. "That went...well."

"So says you." Jared grumbles back.

"Could've been worse."

"Yeah? How so?"

"We could've been attacked by grizzly bears..."

Jared shoots him a dirty look, one full of intense dislike. It's no secret that he has an irrational fear of bears of all kinds. "I fucking hate you and everything you fucking represent, Ackles."

The much older man blows out smoke through his mouth. "If that's the case, we wouldn't be here in this church, now would we? Admit it, you love me more than life itself, you goddamn brat."

"Goddammit, I do." Jared snorts, shoving Jensen with his shoulder. "I do so much. But I'm allowed to hate you from time to time." 

"Are you two done, or should I just keep standing here trying to figure out what the fuck happened?"

Both men turn their heads to the right to see Gerald limping over to them. He's being supported by Ms. Loretta. Jared springs up suddenly, having noticed that his father had been shot in the arm. Of course. Yet upon closer examination of the wound, Jared sees that the bullet merely grazed him.

His dad is very strong, able to withstand anything.

"Tata," Jared rushes over to him, checking his arm. "Jesus Christ. It looks okay. The bullet only scratched you. Sit down."

Gerald groans when he takes Jared's seat right beside Jensen. "I'm not as young as you anymore, my son. I cannot do that sliding thing and running like I used to."

Jared smirks, tying a handkerchief over his father's wound. "Men rarely live to be your age in our line of work..."

"A harsh truth."

"Tata..." The boy begins with a slight frown. "I'm sorry."

"For what? For this? I hardly believe you had anything to do with it."

"The man they worked for...Dean Jeffrey Morgan." Jensen sighs, cigarette between his fingers. "It can't be a coincidence. This man is either using JDM's name as a moniker, or he's actually come back from the dead."

Jared steals Jensen's cigarette, and smoke the last of it. "Zombie Morgan? Impossible. I put a bullet in his head. I watched him die."

"I'm just throwing out possibilities, no matter how outlandish they may be."

This a big fucking clusterfuck, and even just saying that is an understatement. Jared flicks the cigarette stub away; it smacks itself onto one of the dead bastards on the other side of the room. Hooray. What he wants most right now is to get away from here.

He wants to shut himself away from the world and curl into a tight ball of nothing. Too many things have happened today. His wedding rehearsal was crashed by men hired by a mysterious zombie man, and his father revealed to him of a secret love child who has absoulety no knowledge of her true family.

Great.

"We need a family meeting."

****

Jared fiddles with the zipper of his hoodie, growing increasingly impatient at his father who paces back and forth. Jensen clasps his hand over the young man's, calming him for a time. It works. They sit together in Gerald's large study with Jeff. Everyone else is nearby, presumably talking with Jim Beaver about how to cover up the incident at the church.

"Where should I even begin?" Gerald says at last, hands behind his back.

"The beginning would be nice." Jeff mutters sardonically.

Jared crosses his arms. "I second this."

The patriarch of the Padalecki clan sighs, stopping in the middle of the room. His hands find themselves in his front pockets. That poor suit. It's gonna go to waste today.

"We were young, as I said before." He begins. "It was right after you were born. You were about 2. You didn't know, you couldn't remember. We weren't ready to have another kid just yet. We were struggling in the city. So... I put the baby up for adoption. I kept track of her for years after gaining rank, but I couldn't bring her into our lives."

"Mom must've been so..." Jared practically whispers. "You hid her from us. Our own flesh and blood. Our sister."

"I had to. She couldn't know. She was happy...well,  _is_ happy. I saw her with my own eyes not too long ago, all grown up and smiling. After everything that's happened so far...I want to know her, to know all of us. Her family. I don't want you...I don't want either of you to hate me."

This is a lot to take in honestly. Jared's knee bounds up and down. He's on edge. Wouldn't you be if you found out that your parents have been lying to you for eighteen years? Yeah, well, there you go. Jared purses his lips in thought then.

Could Megan really be shrewd, cold bitch, or a sweet and innocent little princess? Only time will tell.

Jared does not resent Gerald for his lies, but he cannot ignore the feeling of betrayal in his heart. Strange, isn't it? Finally, he gets up to stand in front of the man who helped create him. Gerald looks to his son with eyes full of remorse, though Jared only hugs him.

"I don't hate you." He hums. "I could never hate you. You're my dad. I only have one. Ever. We'll talk more about that later, but we also need to focus on what happened earlier."

Jeff laughs. "Yeah, that was pretty intense! So, what do we know so far? One of the gunmen said Dean Jeffrey Morgan as opposed to Jeffrey Dean Morgan. There's obviously a connection."

"More so than we think." Jensen cuts in. "We don't know much besides what they came to do, or who they are, but maybe Chad might know. We can use him to hack into their phones or something."

Jared nods. "I'll let him know. We have a new enemy. Third time's the charm, right?"

"And the most deadly."

"True."

****

"The phone calls came from the city." Chad says, typing on the keyboard of his laptop. "So, whoever is out to get us is here, just waiting in the wings."

Jensen exhales, exasperated expression on his gorgeous face. Jared sees the frustration, and he understands 100%, but they can't get too upset about this. Hell, it's definitely not the first time that this has happened to either one of them. They'll unmask the bastard that ruined their wedding rehearsal, and save the day as usual.

No big deal.

"Can you give us a location?" The teen asks.

"No. They've got their shit locked up tight. All I know is that the one issuing the orders calls from a number I can't decode. Who the Hell did you piss off, Jay?"

Jensen throws up his hands. "Right!? That's what I wanna know!"

Ty puts an arm around Jared's neck, pulling him close. "Don't blame him. You're just as bad, if not worse! I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to piss off the entire west coast."

Jared rolls his eyes dramatically as he snuggles into Ty's grasp. It irritates Jensen. Good. "Thanks, Ty. Anyways, until we can get more dirt on these guys, Dad wants me to go to Texas to convince my long lost sister to come to my wedding."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm going with you." Jensen grabs Jared from Ty, kissing him deeply. "There's no way you're going out alone."

He honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Jensen's so caring, so protective over him. Always has been, and always will be. Even after death, they'll be Hell terrorizing the Devil himself, and what a party that'll be! Jared rests his head on his fiance's shoulder. He loves him so much.

"Count me in as well." Ty huffs. "Gotta protect our little hero boy."

Finally, Chad speaks. "About-Fucking-Time! I'm in!" Before anyone in particular can protest, he stops them. "I don't wanna hear it, okay? You promised me when you went out to kill Pellegrino that you'd take me on the next road trip! Well, this is it. I'm ready. You can count on me and my tech support out there. I won't let you down. Besides, you always need a forth. Just like--"

"I got it." Jared growls. It's harsh, and his words are venomous in a way. He looks at everyone, feeling embarrassed over his sudden outburst. He clears his throat soon. "I get it..."

It still hurts.

Why wouldn't it?

Stephen, he...he was important to Jared. He was the greatest out of all of them. He died protecting the only one he ever really loved. Jared loved him too...but it was a love that never would have been.

Perhaps, in another life, they would be happy together in a normal, functional, healthy relationship.

Gross.

****

_It's not real._

_It can't be._

_This place...it's Pellegrino's Casino, but how?_

_Jared wanders around the grand staircase leading up to Mark's office, but he doesn't go up. He starting to have deja vu. He touches the railing on the staircase. It feels like nothing. He cannot feel, nor can he truly speak either. Jared opens his mouth to form words, but no sound comes out._

_Behind him, he hears a noise. Turning around, he's surprised when he sees Stephen, alive and well, dressed in the same clothes as that night. He looks handsome, perfect. Without thinking, Jared runs towards him, and into his arms. Stephen wraps him up in a hug that lasts for nearly an eternity._

_"I love you, Jared..." He says, looking down at him with a smile._

_Jared tries to speak again, but no sound. Stephen takes his hand, and puts it on his chest. Jared looks, and Stephen starts bleeding profusely. The boys eyes widen as he frantically attempts to stop the blood from flowing._

_"But it's your fault! You did this to me! Everyone who loves you dies!"_

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

_"No!"_

****

"NoNoNoNo!"

"Jared, Jared, wake up!"

The young man awakens, eyes shooting open. It's kinda dark in here...this bed. Oh yeah. He's home, with Jensen, who's beside him with his hands on his face. He looks worried. Worried? Why? Jared tries to catch his breath. What happened? A nightmare?

Dear God, that wasn't a nightmare. It was more like a twisted version of what happened.

"Jensen...?" He asks, feeling something wet run down his face. A tear. It's gone quickly. "What...?"

The man hugs him close. "Jesus FUCKING Christ, Kid. Don't scare me like that. You okay? You had a nightmare."

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

Jared looks up a Jensen; the tears fall down on their own accord in heavy torrents. "Death surrounds me...I don't want you to die...I don't want you to die!"

Jensen fights back his tears, and resumes to hug his love. "Shut up. I'm gonna be fine, okay? I'm not gonna die. Someone has to keep your ass safe, right? Shhh, don't cry, Baby. It's okay. It's just a dream. Just a dream."

Just a dream...

A dream.

Dream.

Or a warning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAS! ❤ (Sorry if there were any typos!)


	2. Are We Gonna Fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang hit the road, unsure of what to do once they get to Texas. 
> 
> Jared starts hallucinating wide awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to it!

In silence, Jared sits behind the wheel, eyes focused on the road ahead. Jensen's next to him while Ty and Chad sit quietly in the backseat. They left at the crack of dawn. It's better to be early. Chad's more enthusiastic about being on the road than any of them. He's missed out on the previous two misadventures, and Jared  _did_ promise him that he could tag along for the third outing. He just never expected that there would even be a third time.

Jared rubs his eyes, and yawns, prompting Jensen to speak to him. "Still tired? I can drive if you want me to. Just say the word."

"I'm good," Jared says all too quickly. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"You sure? You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks. I love getting such loving compliments from my fiance. I'm good."

"You're a terrible liar."

"So I've been told."

"You seem to be forgetting that I can see right through you, brat."

"And you seem to be forgetting that I could kill us all with one wrong turn, so knock it off."

"Can you not do that, Jay?" Chad says, laughing nervously. "I'd rather not die today...or any time this week either."

Jared doesn't mean it. He's on edge. Between having sudden nightmares of his deceased ex-boyfriend and having survived an almost literal Kill Bill wedding massacre, he's rather just take a nap. Yeah, Jared lied about being tired, so what? Everyone lies, but not more so than anyone in this business. All Jared wants right now is to get to Texas unscathed and meet his mystery sister.

He looks into the rear view mirror to reassure Chad, but what he sees makes him freeze. Stephen's in the middle, grinning up at him and covered in his own blood. Jared stares horrified at the image, unable to look away. He hears voices in the distance, asking if he's okay, if he's alright. Jensen's trying to get his attention, but Jared is stuck in his trance; he cannot move. He feels his foot press down harder on the gas.

"I tried to save you from this life," Stephen says. "And now you're going back into it. I didn't die just so you could go out the same way."

"Jared--!"

_Stop it!_

"You know it's true. You know that deep down inside that you're only gonna lose in the end because that's how it always ends. Nobody wins, everyone dies. Just. Like. Me."

"Dude, snap out of it--!"

_You're not real! Stephen wouldn't say these things!_

The ghostly apparition chuckles. "Of course I'm real. I'm all up here, sweetheart." He points to his head. "All in your brain. I'm the part of him you can't let go, the twisted part that's imbeded deep inside your head. Hm. Your friends are trying to warn you. Tick tock, Jay..."

"Jared, the road!"

Soon, the boy is snapped out of his daze. He sees a huge semi truck rushing towards them, honking. Jared's on the other side of the road. He tanks the steering wheel to the right, veering them off back towards the correct side of the road. Jared presses on the breaks, and slows down until they pull over. Everyone is scared, panting and staring at him. He cannot take much more of the silent scrutiny, so he opens up the car door, and exits, walking towards an open field.

As expected, Jensen is not far behind. He also gets out of the car, hot on Jared's heels and calling to him. He grabs his arm roughly, spinning him around when the boy doesn't answer. "Hey, I'm talking to you! What the fuck was that all about, huh!? You fucking playing jokes like this now!?"

"It wasn't a joke!" Jared yells back. He can't tell him about Stephen, he wouldn't understand. "It's just...I don't know! I'm fucking tired! I lied, okay? I'm fucking tired, and I'm stressed, and I just wanna end this fucking shit right now! You don't understand!"

Jensen runs his fingers through his hair. "Jesus Christ, kid, I can't get any fucking rest with you acting like this. I'm stressed too, okay!? I'm so fucking stressed, and I'm scares that any goddamn moment, some stupid fucking henchman is gonna pull up and kill me, then you! So don't tell me that I don't fucking understand, because I'm pretty sure I fucking do! You don't have to take on all of this bullshit alone, Jay! Why the fuck do you think we're all here!? God-Fucking-Dammit..."

Wow. Jared's never heard Jensen drop so many f-bombs like that. This is serious. The older bodyguard turns away from the boy. Jared feels horrible. He almost got them all killed back there because of his weird survivor's guilt. He can't let that happen again. Jared starts walking towards Jensen, and hugs him from behind. The man lets him, and he soon turns back around to face him with a soft smirk.

"Is this your way of apologizing?"

Jared snorts. "I got other ways."

"Do tell."

"Guess."

"Are we gonna fuck?"

"Well, that's one way of putting it." Jared kisses him, heading for the car again. "You're driving. Find us a hotel. I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

****

"Holy Shit! Holy FUCKING Shit!"

"You like that, don't ya, baby?"

"Fuck me harder, Jen! Make me yours! Fill me up!"

"Yeah, you want it? You want my fucking load?"

"Give it to me!"

"Fuck, here it comes! Oh fuuuuuck!

"Yeeeees! Oh, fuck me! Yes!"

Chad and Ty sit in the motel room next to where Jared and Jensen's room is, playing cards. They had to get all thst tension out somehow. Damn, they're fucking loud! He never knew that such a cute looking boy could make all those manly sounds. Chad tried to get him to do it all the way with him once upon a time, but that ship sailed once Jensen was introduced.

"Are they always like this?" Chad asks.

Ty scoffs, picking up another card. "It's never this wild, though nothing will top the time they had sex in the back of our van...with us in the front seat."

"Damn, that's...wow. Jared's a little firecracker. Wait, you said us. You mean you and Stephen, right?"

"Yeah..." Ty pouts. He looks saddened by the mere mention of him. "He always had a little crush on Jared. It was cute...then he actually started going out with him. Man, Jensen was piiiiissed!"

Chad lays down a card, taking two of Ty's. "I wasn't here last time, so...how exactly did he die? No one will tell me, not even Jared."

"He died protecting Jared from a bullet intended for him. It was brutal. I wasn't in the building, but heard it all over the radio before being taken by Sheppard's men. Jared was screaming, yelling. He was broken up about it, even after it was all over. For a time, it looked like he was fine, but after that incident earlier...I don't know. Jared's got problems that he needs to talk about or he's gonna explode, and not in a good way..."

The young, blonde man listens attentively, never missing a word. His best friend might be going completely bonkers, and he's in here playing cards against a big bull of a man. Life is strange sometimes.

****

"Mmm, I love you, Jen." Jared whispers, kissing his fiance's neck.

Jensen rolls his eyes, but smiles at the nickname. "Right back at you, brat. I'm gonna take a shower, you comin with?"

"No, you go ahead. I love seeing that right ass walk away."

Jensen laughs, and gets out of the bed, making sure to give Jared a show as he saunters towards the bathroom, naked. He wiggled his ass playfully, earning whistles and cat calls from the young man in the bed. Jensen enters the bathroom, and shuts the door, turning on the shower almost immediately. Jared leans over the edge of the bed, and digs into Jensen's jeans pockets for a cigarette.

He finds his prize, and puts the object to his lips as he lights it. Cigarettes after sex is almost better than the act itself. Jared inhales, then exhales the smoke. He'd much rather have pot right about now, but he'll take what he can get. Chad's probably holding right now, stupid smart stoner techhead.

"I'm impressed. You never rode me that hard before."

Jared isn't surprised at the voice; he sneers at the hallucination sitting at the little table near the door. "Go away."

Stephen cackles. "Nah, I'd rather not. Besides, you don't _really_  want me to go, do you, Jay?"

"Shut the fuck up! You're not fucking real!"

"I told you, I'm as real as you let me. This is all you, sweetheart. Want me to stop? Make me."

"I said shut the fuck up, you motherfucker!"

Soon, Jensen pokes his head out of the bathroom door; there's tons of soap in his hair, making it look spiky. "Jared, you okay? Who are you talking to?"

The teen looks back over to the table to see that Stephen is gone. Dear God, he's gotta get a grip. "I was...on the phone with Misha. He's being a little prick."

"Oh, okay. Still don't wanna join?"

"Yeah, I think I will."

_Keep it together, keep it together, keep it together!_


End file.
